


【kyle&stan】夏天的桃子

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 3





	【kyle&stan】夏天的桃子

kyle觉得氧气可能都被蒸发掉了，他把那些暖热的气体吸进肺里，换来身上更多黏腻的汗液。他不想余光扫见太阳，转而低头看向stan的脚踝，那里的皮肤随着主人的步伐被拉直，然后迁出靠近鞋跟处的红印。

“公交站还有多远？这里怎么连个人影也没有…”

“快了吧，这条街尽头左拐，再走一条街。”

“啊—热死了。”

kyle闭上眼睛，让阳光照浅脸颊，再顺着脖子滑到腹部，他被这鬼东西烙地粘糊糊的，像块过期的肉。在眼睑覆盖的黑暗里，kyle感觉到头顶的汗液在一瞬间得到安抚，上面的重量消失，留下更轻便的覆盖物。

“带我的草帽吧，谁叫你大夏天还带这个。”

stan稍微扬了扬神色，把那鲜绿晃眼的帽子夹在胳膊下。kyle揭开粗糙的帽檐，看见对方眼里被照白的蓝色，它们亮丝丝的。他松下手，眯起眼睛看帽檐上的缝隙，小洞里面闪过阳光，皮肉，stan上衣的白色。kyle躲在里面回想着自己方才见过的蓝，仿佛那是夏天唯一凉爽的事物。

影影绰绰中，那些缝隙被阴影堵住了，灰色让这些魔力小孔变得平平无奇。

“太热了，在树荫下站会吧。”

stan揪起领子，接连抖动，让空气能钻入t恤里面，在树荫的虫鸣下，kyle能嗅到stan胸口散发出的热气和汗味。他想起书包里还放了半瓶水，不过应该在热度里被暖成温的了。

“stan，我还剩点水，你喝不喝？”

“喝。”

几乎是紧跟着尾音，stan立刻就回答了。kyle笑着翻出水瓶，递过去的时候特意避开了视线。

“你都喝了吧，正好放在包里占地方。”

直到水瓶内部紧缩的声音响起，kyle都一直别着头。

“那边好像有卖桃子的。”

stan叼着瓶口，嘟囔着说出这句话。kyle顺着他的视线处望去，看见一个红塑料布搭的小摊子。

“噢，这种应该是自己家果园种的吧，一路上见到不少。”

“走，买两个去。”

stan把瓶口夹在指缝里，摇晃着它向摊子走去。

———————

“干嘛把皮吃进去又吐出来啊？”

stan咬着桃肉，看kyle手心里攒了一堆桃皮，红艳艳的，不过在啃食里都变得皱巴巴的了。

“皮扒不下来，这个太硬了。”

他手里死掉的桃皮被夺走，stan抓着它们，一把丢进了垃圾桶。kyle觉得手心被指甲抓地痒痒的，但那种触觉很快就被更清凉沉重的果实盖住了。

“咱俩换吧，给你我的。”

桃肉啊……区别好大。

kyle避开stan的齿痕，在旁边的果肉处深深吃了一口。在stan背过身时，嘴唇滑着果肉浅浅地印在对方食过的痕迹里。

他不由得又瞄了眼stan的后背，舌尖勾勒着齿痕的边缘，甜丝丝的汁液顺着手腕，缓缓向肘窝流去。在升起的心音里，kyle用全部的舌面重重地舔砥…stan留下的凹陷……

“你房间还放着吉他呢？”

kyle吮了一口溢出来的桃汁，盯着放在墙角的吉他。

“…我爸给我买的，非逼着我学。”

“操，弹一段我听听。”

“我现在还……”

没等stan说完，那把吉他就稳稳地放在了他膝上，琴弦震动里长久地响了一声。

stan弹地有点不情不愿，就如同他学琴的时候。他垂下眼，找了个合适的姿势把琴架起。kyle盯着黑漆漆的音格，看stan指的顶端拨动上面的弦，弯起的手指试探着琴颈，把上面的弦紧紧压住，直到骨节清楚地涨出来。

他弹地认真，有点死板的熟练，音调一点点升高余音短暂的遗留下来，迎合着结下来的音节。

kyle觉得失望。

他本来以为stan弹出来的调子会是生涩的，磕磕绊绊的。但他弹的这么好，自己却完全不知道。或者说，stan从来没和他讲过。

kyle倚在床沿，唇齿砥在桃肉上。让桃皮上的水气渗下，游在他的皮肤表面，直到一点点滚消。

他微眯着眼睛看着对方的脸。

刘海下露出的额，遮住瞳孔的睫，漂亮弧度的鼻梁。往下，他随呼吸起伏的胸膛，弹动的指节，被太阳晒红的小腿，坐姿下翘起的足弓。

我无比熟悉的stan……

…………

我，无比熟悉的stan marsh。

kyle的心跳空了两节，觉得自己这辈子都会对吉他抱有偏见。

stan把指腹移了下来，kyle没有听到弹出的最后一个音。

“还行吧，这是我谈的最熟的一首曲子了。”

“……好homo。”

kyle把桃核抬手一掷，精准地投到了眼前的垃圾箱里。

“就知道你得这么说，我还准备弹给Wendy听。”

“呃...你觉得她会喜欢这个？”

“yep，女孩儿喜欢有点gay的东西。”

stan把吉他摆回原位，搭着他的肩膀在旁边坐了下来。

“你也赶紧找个对象吧。”

-————————————  
夜晚无比燥热，kyle被那种厚重的热气闷醒。他把背心脱掉，挠了挠背上被蚊子咬的包。

…

想喝点冰的。

他赤着脚走到厨房，想再冰柜里翻出点可乐或者是啤酒。借着冰蓝色的光，熟悉的果实轮廓被勾勒出来。冰柜中格里放着满满一袋桃子。

kyle盯着它发呆，最终还是忍不住去碰那鲜艳又冰凉的果子。挑了一个掂在手里，分量很足，和stan给他的那个差不多。

他扯下果皮，用牙撕下一块果肉。冰冷的，寡淡的味道在舌上融开。kyle觉得不好吃，但还是咬下第二口。

“kyle？”

母亲站在楼梯上，穿着吊带裙轻声叫了下他。

“啊，吓我一跳。”

sheila迎着冰箱里的亮，看清了他手里的东西。

“平时桃子在家放烂了也不吃，大半夜的倒想起来吃了。”

她尖着嗓子，混混沌沌地走进卫生间。

kyle盯着母亲臃肿的背影，眨了眨眼。他把手里的桃子举高，指腹抚摸着凉丝丝的果皮观察齿痕。花边状的边缘，青白的内陷下去的果肉，让kyle觉得躁动，又沉重。 

“我搞不清楚我自己。”

冰箱的门被轻轻关上了。


End file.
